


Testing the Master

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: A surprise visitor brings additional surprises.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive, QuiObi Kink Week





	Testing the Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the QuiObi kink week challenge. Everything Star Wars belongs to George and the House of Mouse. I am just borrowing for a bit. Thanks to Lady DisDayne for the beta.

After leaving the long but completely non-productive negotiating session, Qui-Gon headed toward the city gardens, hoping the Living Force there would succor him. He wandered aimlessly through the vast array of plants and small wildlife wondering how he had gone from a man who shunned companionship to one who craved it. Well to be honest, it wasn't companionship in general terms he needed but a specific person's company that he missed. 

His former padawan – his lover – the other half of his soul – his Obi-Wan. 

For over fifteen years, Qui-Gon had been blessed with the companionship of his apprentices, first Obi-Wan and now Anakin, and had rarely spent more than a few days without one or both of them by his side. Although not the same as being with Obi-Wan, Anakin's enthusiasm and energy helped fill the void left when Obi-Wan had been sent on solo missions. They had settled into a comfortable routine these past two years, Anakin's training helping to fill the days that Obi-Wan was away from him. 

That was until the Chalactan regent had sent an urgent request to the Council, asking for a Jedi negotiator to help draft their centennial treaty and requesting Qui-Gon by name. The planet Chalacta had very specific rules in regard to proper political decorum and those rules forbade anyone under the age of fifteen from being at the negotiation site. So with a heavy heart, he had bowed to duty and accepted the mission, leaving Anakin with Master Gallia since Obi-Wan had been dispatched to Onderon for his own mission a few tens before.

Qui-Gon had expected the solo mission to go quickly, the treaty had been in place for a millennia and this renegotiation was supposed to be just a formality. But the talks had dragged on endlessly, with both sides bickering over things that seemed almost inconsequential, and after two tens he was no closer to having a signed treaty than when he had stepped foot off his transport and he was feeling rather lonely.

As Qui-Gon's thoughts skirted the edges of self-pity, he reflexively wandered from the gardens surrounding the negotiation facility into the hotel district of the city proper. Although subconsciously aware of the people he passed, he walked on as if in a trance, following some unseen map. Finally, he found himself standing in front of the door to a small vacation cottage nestled among a grove of flowering cymbalta trees. He reached out with the Force to check for any hint of danger but found none. What he did feel was a sense of rightness, a sense that this was exactly where he was meant to be in this moment. 

Ignoring his confusion, Qui-Gon reached out and knocked on the wooden door. The door opened silently to reveal a dimly lit room and he caught sight of a shadowed hand waving him forward. He extended along the Force to try to identify the person within but found his probe skillfully blocked. Still getting no warnings of danger from within, he kept his senses on alert and stepped through the doorway. The door closed behind him as soon as he crossed the threshold and he took a few steps further into the room to get a better view of his host. 

When the shadowed figure stepped back so that he could remain out of view, Qui-Gon stopped and addressed him. "Who are you and why have you brought me here?" 

The hidden person chuckled before replying. "You have come here of your own volition, my dear Master Jinn."

"How do you know my name?" Qui-Gon shot back, then asked again, "Who are you?" 

Amusement colored the specter's voice as he said. "I'm sure someone of your intellectual caliber and reputation should be able to deduce that for himself with minimal effort, Master Jinn." 

"I don't have time to play games with you, whoever you are," Qui-Gon snapped. 

"Tisk, tisk, Master Jinn. For someone who is supposed to be the epitome of calm and serenity, you're showing a remarkable lack of restraint," the obviously disguised voice remarked. 

The amused jab hit the mark and stopped Qui-Gon's next snippy remark almost before it formed. Annoyed at himself for playing into this person's hand, he took a couple of deep breaths and released his rising frustration to the Force. When he again felt in control, he used the Force to scan the room and its occupant and once again found his probe skillfully thwarted. Well, now that he was calm, it was obvious that the person hiding in the shadows was a strong Force sensitive. 

Changing his tactic, Qui-Gon asked, "Well, since you're unwilling to reveal your identity, perhaps you could enlighten me on your purpose for being here." 

"I would have thought that would be obvious," the voice replied. "I'm here to see you and that knowledge should provide the answer to your first question."

Quelling his frustration at the game playing, Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to again try to identify his companion. A wave of amusement accompanied the skillful rebuff and an inkling of familiarity teased at his consciousness. Shifting his strategy, he concentrated on the tenor of the words being spoken. The choice of words spoke of familiarity and the chiding tone was something only those closest to him would ever dream of using. 

Another chuckle coming from his unseen companion exposed what his Force probes and direct questions had been unable to discern and Qui-Gon smiled in reply. “Obi-Wan”, he whispered as the shadows resolved into the cherished face of his partner. The shield covering his companion disappeared as he stepped forward and his confusion was set aside for the reality before him. 

As Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around him, the distorted voice was replaced with a more familiar one. “Qui-Gon”, was whispered against his lips before the desire to speak at all was extinguished. 

They spent long minutes just wrapped in each other’s arms, before Qui-Gon stepped back and looked up at his lover. “How?” 

A sly smile blossomed on Obi-Wan’s face. “Can’t this explanation wait? After being apart for four tens, I can think of more pressing things to do right now,” he added as he pushed his body against Qui-Gon’s. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t surprised that raised eyebrows and a piercing glare were Qui-Gon’s response, so he directed them into the sofa. Handing his lover one of the glasses of wine that he had placed on the low table earlier, he picked up the other and began. “Might as well get comfortable as I’m sure you want the long version.” 

“Glad to see that you haven’t lost your powers of reasoning, Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied before taking a sip of his wine. 

Not bothering to respond to that comment Obi-Wan began the explanation. “During my mission briefing for Onderon, the Master of Shadows brought me a new piece of technology and asked if I would be willing to do a comprehensive test for him. They have created a mini shield that repels Force probes. It’s been tested in various settings and found successful against training and pair bonds but they wanted to see if that success would extend to lifebonds.” 

Qui-Gon looked up at him in surprise. “Amazing. And I didn’t feel anything odd in the lifebond itself. How is that possible?” 

“It is amazing,” Obi-Wan agreed. “The technology is way above my pay grade, but from what I understand it does not actually affect the bonds, it just allows the wearer to deflect probes regardless of the existence or depth of a bond. It will be mainly used by the Shadows while on deep undercover missions and in their search for the Sith.” 

Qui-Gon thought about that for a moment. “So that explains the deflection of my probes and voice distortion technology is pretty commonplace but why didn’t I recognize you? From the moment I opened the door, I knew someone was in the room but all that I could see was a shape.” 

Obi-Wan took a sip of his wine and smiled. “You are aware that as part of my additional training for undercover missions, I’ve been working with the Shadows on my stealth skills. The last couple of cycles, we’ve been working on Force Illusion. Although I haven’t mastered the ability, I have gotten to the point where I can blur my appearance to be unrecognizable.” 

Qui-Gon looked at him askew. “And how was I not aware that not only has the sanction against using Force Illusion been lifted but that my former padawan, partner and bondmate has been training in this obscure and somewhat dubious practice?” 

“Need to know rule, Master,” Obi-Wan laughed. “Plus, you have a young apprentice who does not need the knowledge that these greyer Force abilities even exist.” His voice softened as he added, “I have not liked having to keep you in the dark but we both know that duty sometimes requires that of us.” 

“True enough.” Qui-Gon smiled to assure his partner that he truly understood. “So, the Council cleared you to join me here so I could be used as a test subject?” 

“The Master of Shadows suggested I divert here after I notified him of the completion of my mission on Onderon.” Another smile graced Obi-Wan’s face as he added. “Whether the Council is aware of my detour or its purpose is not in my purview.” 

Qui-Gon answered with a smile of his own. “Who are you and what have you done with my Council conforming Padawan?” 

“You’ve finally rubbed off on me,” Obi-Wan quipped. “You’ve taught me to take advantage of every opportunity that comes my way so I was not going let this one pass by.” 

“And as surprising as this disposition shift is, rest assured that I don’t plan on disregarding this opportunity either,” Qui-Gon replied, placing his now empty wine glass on the table. He rose from the sofa and held out a hand to his lover. “This cottage better have a bedroom in it.”

“It does, and I was assured that the bed is very comfortable,” Obi-Wan replied. “Let’s go and test it out.” 

Taking the offered hand, Obi-Wan led them into the bedroom. Although not a large room, it contained a large four post bed that looked like it had been carved from actual logs. A hand quilted comforter covering the bed was the only splash of color in the otherwise brown and beige room. 

Fingers ghosting along the row of buttons on the dark green tunic Obi-Wan wore, Qui-Gon smiled at his lover. “The Shadows must have a substantial clothing allowance if they can afford to dress their operatives in Dresselian silk.”  
“I wish,” Obi-Wan replied, pushing Qui-Gon’s hand away. “Bail and Breha sent this to me for my last name day and I was saving it for a special occasion.”

“Well, this definitely qualifies. I’ll be sure to be very careful removing it from your body,” Qui-Gon replied again reaching for the buttons.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Obi-Wan retorted, stepping back. “You failed the test, my Master, and as a result I am taking control of our encounter.” 

“Is that so,” Qui-Gon said, raised eyebrows and the hint of a smile accompanying his quiet reply.

“It is. Although the Master of Shadows will be very happy with the results of this test, I expected more from you. I placed a substantial wager with Quinlan that you would not need more than two questions to figure things out.” 

“If you gamble, eventually you will lose,” Qui-Gon replied smugly. 

“That may be so but I expect by the end of the night, the scales will have tipped back into a win for me.” The look on Obi-Wan’s face could only be described as a leer. “So, unless you want that comfortable bed to be used only for sleeping, I suggest you accept the inevitable and get naked. I’d rather not waste any of our precious time.” 

The wisps of lust seeping over the bond were in blatant contrast to Qui-Gon’s defiant stare but they had played this game enough times over the years that Obi-Wan was not deterred. The silent game continued for another minute before Qui-Gon’s reached up and removed his cloak and draped it over the footboard of the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he toed off his left boot and looked up to see Obi-Wan watching him. “What?”

“Just enjoying the view,” Obi-Wan quipped, stroking his beard. 

Figuring he might as well up the ante, Qui-Gon removed his right boot, picked them up, walked across the room and bent to place his boots in the corner. Rising slowly, he turned to face his lover and unbuckled his belt. He unwound his sash, and removed his stola and tunics with measured movements before folding everything carefully and placing the pile on the small table. 

A sly smile graced Obi-Wan’s face as he watched. “You’ve always told me that each person reaps what he sows, my Master, so you may want to reconsider your choices.” 

“I was only seeking to enhance your viewing experience, my impatient Padawan,” Qui-Gon retorted with a sly smile of his own. He walked over to his lover and ran a fingertip over the bulge beginning to push against the front of Obi-Wan’s leggings. “I would say I was successful.” 

Stepping back out of reach, Obi-Wan’s grin widened. “You may find the price for your success to be hefty.” 

“I’m sure I can afford it.” With that retort, Qui-Gon turned around and slowly pushed his leggings down. Bending over, he pulled off one sock and then the other. When he glanced back over his shoulder, Obi-Wan’s eyes were riveted to his naked ass. He continued his slow movements, removing the leggings and folding everything to add to his pile. Fully naked and erect, he glided back over to his bondmate and smiled. “Shall I undress you, now?” 

“On no, not yet. I have yet to lay out the rules for our encounter.” Obi-Wan took hold of Qui-Gon’s hands and placed them behind his back. A touch of the Force held them in place as he ran his fingers down the center of his lover’s chest. “You will not be allowed to touch or make any demands. You will keep your hands and body still. No thrusting, wiggling, begging, stroking or grabbing and that includes using the Force to touch. Understood?” 

Fighting to play his part even as his cock was screaming, ‘yes, yes, yes’, Qui-Gon smiled and replied, “As you command, Master.” 

The look in Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. “Do you need to be restrained? He asked, knowing that Qui-Gon would never admit that he might falter. 

“That will not be necessary,” Qui-Gon insisted with a smirk. 

“Be certain,” Obi-Wan said sternly as he walked to stand behind his lover. “Any violation of the rules will result in a punishment of my choice.” 

Three hard smacks came down on Qui-Gon’s ass to accentuate the command and Qui-Gon began to wonder if he had gone too far. But he was way too stubborn to admit any hesitation so he blustered his way forward. “I am more than capable of maintaining control.” 

Obi-Wan laughed as he moved back into view. “We shall see. On the bed, now.” He watched as Qui-Gon walked over to the bed and settled on it and then shook his head. “One second thought, the floor is better for my plans.” He tossed one of the pillows from the bed onto the floor, waited until Qui-Gon had moved to the floor and then dragged the toe of his boot from his lover’s adam’s apple to his groin. “I’m going to enjoy this.” 

Obi-Wan fucking him while fully clothed was one of Qui-Gon’s favorite scenarios, so it took all his willpower not to moan at the feel of the leather against his skin. As Obi-Wan walked to where the travel bag sat, he took the break to strengthen his control. 

Obi-Wan pulled off only his belt and lightsaber, placing them in the bag and removing a couple of items as he struggled for his own control. A big part of him wanted to say fuck it, rip off his clothes and bury his cock in Qui-Gon’s body. But they seldom got to indulge themselves with games while home on Coruscant so he was not willing to pass up this opportunity. He smoothed his expression, turning around and walking back to where Qui-Gon lay.

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan approached, a small black bag that he knew contained toys held in one hand. He knelt astride his body, before dropping the bag on the floor. 

Pressing his fully clothed body against his lover’s naked skin, Obi-Wan covered Qui-Gon’s mouth in a bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue past parted lips, tasting and licking every inch of the inside like a man dying of thirst. Soon he was thrusting his tongue against its mate, mimicking what he soon hoped to be doing with his body. They were both panting by the time he pulled away but Qui-Gon had not made a sound. “Good,” he said, shifting back up to his knees and sliding back a bit. 

A slight shiver ran through Qui-Gon at the loss of his lover’s warmth but luckily Obi-Wan was distracted searching for something in the toy bag. He had to bite his lips to stifle his moan when he saw what Obi-Wan had pulled out. A large realistic dildo, with protruding veins and a soft synthskin covering. Arousing enough one its own, this one had unique features. It had a multi-speed vibration mode and an intriguing function that would shift its temperature from hot to cold and back again at random intervals. The last time he had used it on Obi-Wan, his lover had barely made it two minutes before begging. He was in deep trouble. 

Obi-Wan looked down at him with a leer and he grabbed a bottle of lube with his other hand. “I see you remember this. Let’s see how well you fare with it.” He drizzled the dildo with lube, slid down until he was straddling his lover’s knees and rubbed the dildo against Qui-Gon’s scrotum and perineum. He moved the dildo back and forth very slowly, pausing at erratic intervals to press just the tip through the ring of muscle. 

The touches were as pleasurable as they were infuriating and Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to press down onto the toy. Unwilling to give in so quickly, he instead closed his eyes against the draw of the green ones challenging him. He wasn’t surprised to feel as hard slap against his hip as Obi-Wan ordered, “No cheating. Open your eyes.” 

Steeling his resolve, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and locked his gaze with his lover’s. “Better,” Obi-Wan stated, completing a few faster passes before he shifted the toy so that the tip pressed against Qui-Gon’s anus. “Ready?” he asked, pushing the dildo in before he received an answer. 

Knowing an answer wasn’t expected, Qui-Gon drew on his reserves to remain still. Obi-Wan may have started slowly but slow was at an end. The toy stroked into him at a brisk pace, the feel of it inside him sending shivers of pleasure rushing through him each time it raked against his prostate. 

The smirk on Obi-Wan’s lips was at odds with arousal building in him. Qui-Gon was gorgeous like this, spread out on the floor, muscles tense, neck elongated, blue of his eyes almost obliterated by the dilation of his pupils and silken hair spread over the pillow. “Beautiful.” He reached down with his free hand and wiped pre-come from the slit of Qui-Gon’s cock. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he stared into his lover’s eyes as he sucked them into his mouth. “Delectable,” he announced, licking his lips as he continued to stroke the dildo into Qui-Gon’s body. 

Qui-Gon struggled to remain still as he watched Obi-Wan suck on his own fingers and that struggle intensified as Obi-Wan flipped a switch on the bottom of the dildo. Vibrations joined the strokes and he couldn’t help the shiver that passed through him at the increased sensations. A couple more slaps rang against his hip. 

Obi-Wan rang his fingers over the skin of Qui-Gon’s hip. “Such a pretty shade of pink and so warm. I wonder how much warmer I can make you.” With that comment, he pressed the button again. 

The vibrations inside him increased, along with a burst of almost painful heat. His eyes closed involuntarily as he fought to keep control. After a few seconds, the heat faded only to be slowly replaced by a spreading chill. The shift between those two sensations continued randomly as Obi-Wan fucked him with the toy. It was the most pleasurable torture Qui-Gon had ever suffered and he wondered if he would survive it. Almost as if Obi-Wan had heard the thought, a hand wrapped around his cock and stroke in tandem with the dildo. 

“So little control for a Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan teased as Qui-Gon pushed up into his hands. After pressing down until Qui-Gon stilled, he placed a hand on each him to prevent any movement. He shifted back a little before leaning down and taking the leaking cock into his mouth. 

Biting his lip to stifle his moan, Qui-Gon fought to remain still under this pleasurable assault. Although the dildo was no longer moving inside him, the vibrations and the temperature shifts it was exuding were incredible and adding Obi-Wan’s talented mouth surrounding him was quickly pushing him towards the edge. 

Sensing how close his lover was, Obi-Wan pulled off with a loud pop and looked down at the man on display beneath him. “Although you did relatively well, there is still the matter of your three momentary lapses.” Removing the dildo, he tossed it to the side and lifted himself off the enticing body. “Up on the bed,” Obi-Wan ordered. Once Qui-Gon had settled himself on the bed, he pushed his lover over on his stomach and slapped a hand down that enticing ass. “Let’s see if we can get the outside as warm as the inside.” With that comment, his hand rang down on the right cheek, the sound echoing through the room. “Ten for each infraction,” he stated as he moved to the left cheek. He alternated back and forth, counting softly and enthralled by the way the peach flesh was turning as deeper and deeper shade of pink. 

By the time Obi-Wan had reached ten, Qui-Gon was squirming beneath him, by the time he reached twenty he was moaning continuously and by the time he reached thirty, “please, please, please” was being uttered incessantly. “Obi-Wan, please. I need you now.” 

Obi-Wan had to admit that the sight of Qui-Gon so needy was enough to put him in a matching state. Unbuttoning a couple of buttons on the silk shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it on the chair. He pushed down his leggings, only remembering that he still wore his boots when the fabric bunch at his knees. 

“Fuck it,” Obi-Wan grumbled, picking up the lube he has set aside earlier. “Kneel up,” he ordered, thrilled to see his order obeyed immediately. When Qui-Gon had moved to his hands and knees, Obi-Wan settled to his knees between his lover’s feet, quickly spread some lube over his cock and slid home. 

“Yes,” both men cried as the long period of self-denial suddenly ended. The pace was hard and fast, the game having skyrocketed their need. The only sounds in the room were moans of pleasure and slapping flesh. It took barely twenty strokes before Qui-Gon was coming and his orgasm drew Obi-Wan’s right behind him. 

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed with a groan and pulled his lover down beside him. For a few minutes, they just lay there, breathing heavily and struggling to find the energy to move. 

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down for a kiss and then flopped back down. “That was …” at a loss for words to describe the experience.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Now, I need a nap. Then I can show you the new toy I bought.” He laughed when he heard Qui-Gon’s groan.

Obi-Wan rolled over on his side and pulled at Qui-Gon to spoon behind him. “I know that you think I’m a glutton for punishment but do you think you could at least remove your boots before going to sleep?”


End file.
